villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Seryu Ubiquitous
'Seryu Ubiquitous '''is a major villainess in the Anime/Manga ''Akame Ga Kill!. ''She was a member of the organization Jaegers and a former member of the Imperial Guard. Seryu was a young girl with a strong, but warped, sense of justice that quickly became her delusional and psychotic obsession. She is voiced by Kana Hanazawa. Personality To those she deems ''"Good" ''Seryu is a young lady of exceptional beauty, with a friendly and gentle disposition. However Seryu becomes cruel, sadistic and outright psychotic towards those she believes to have been tainted by evil, seeking their death with unparalleled tenacity. She takes great pleasure in killing and is completely unwavering in her beliefs. Seryu's warped sense of justice originates from her father's service in the Army and his eventual execution after being declared a traitor to the Emperor. At some point in time, Captain Ogre became her superior and mentor, due to this, Seryu develops a particularly strong hatred for Night Raid after she discovers Captain Ogre was assassinated by one of their members. To Seryu there is no grey area. All people are either entirely good or entirely evil. In her delusion Seryu believes herself to be a true servant of justice, she is completely unwavering in her beliefs and is incapable of viewing her actions as wrong, even when challenged. She completely lacks any semblance of empathy and her ''"Justice" ''often seems to only serve as justification for her desire to kill, and the almost euphoric pleasure she takes in doing so. Seryu's intense need to kill is further shown when she attempts to kill Tatsumi after discovering he's a member of Night Raid, knowing full well that her commander, Esdeath, wants him captured alive and brought to her. If nothing else, Seryu is a hypocrite, ignorant to the evil in those that surround her and completely unwilling to recognise the evil her often merciless and brutal means entail. Appearance Seryu was 20 years old with bright orange hair. During the first appearance, she had a long ponytail that almost reached the ground. After joining Jaeger, her hair was cut much shorter with her ponytail only reaching the base of her neck. She is usually seen in a military uniform and after joining Jaeger she possesses mechanical prosthetic arms up to her elbow which she can swap out for various weapons stored inside her Teigu, Hekatonkheires. General Ogre suggested she visit a doctor he knew, leading to her initial body modifications, she accepted the body modifications saying she did it for the justice. When in battle her face distorts exchanging an innocently happy smile for a demented grin that has become her trademark feature amongst fans. History Her sense of justice is so tense that she was willing to go so far as to allow Dr.Stylish implanted weapon in her body in order to better punish those she considers bad. Her mentor and superior, Captain Ogre, and her father were part of the Imperial Guard and both met their end at the hands of revolutionaries, causing extreme thirst for Seryu to punish evil and destroy including Night Raid. She is often seen with her pet dog Koro, which is actually a Biological Teigu of her, or also known as a military uniform. She knows Tatsumi briefly while she was walking through downtown with Koro and is not aware of the fact that he is a member of the Night Raid, Tatsumi was lost in the trade center district, Seryu comes and helps him find his way back to where he was. Later, she finds Sheele and Mine and a confrontation occurs when he discovered that they were members of the Night Raid. After having her arms cut by Sheele, she reveals that the weapons were deployed in each of them, and starts shooting Sheele, however, Sheele dodged of her bullets, although Sheele have dodged bullets successfully Seryu cowardly shoot Sheele in while she saved Mine from Koro, after Seryu succeed in hitting Sheele, Koro devours Sheele, however, Sheele still managed to survive and in a final act of saving Mine, she used a skill that produced a bright light to blind all soldiers of Minas area to have a chance to escape, Koro chewed Sheele again, killing and devouring her. As a result, both of Mine and Tatsumi has an intense desire to kill Seryu. When Tatsumi is kidnapped by Esdeath and brought to HQ Jaegers' Seryu recognizes he as before, and tries to touch him. Tatsumi feel intense anger toward Seryu the death of Sheele and do not want to be nice to her, but puts on an act in order to hide his true identity. Later, when the Jaegers are ordered to clear a group of bandits, Seryu reveals more of her weapons, killing dozens of thiefs with the help of Koro. After the death of Dr. Stylish, one Seryu depressed and suffering is comforted by Esdeath, showing a rare level of compassion ruthless sadist, however, like all other members and officers of the Empire already knew that Seryu is a lunatic person with serious mental problems, after that that, Seryu quickly became more crazy than she already was, she bringing the total sanity, and forgetting the Dr. Stylish existence and focusing more on the carnage she'd do against evil. During the mission to pursue Night Raid she is placed in a three man team with Esdeath and lured away by a ploy of Najenda, ultimately parting her from her comrades and allowing Night Raid to kill Bols and nearly kill Kurome. She had Koro devour the body, minus the head, of the only Night Raid member to fall after the incident, Chelsea. When three of the Rakshasa Demons fall and the lone survivor, Suzuka, became more closely grouped to the Jaegers as a result, Seryu and Suzuka spot what the latter believes to be enemies, these turn out to be Mine and Tatsumi. Seryu attacks the duo with a volley, however they survive thanks to Mine smelling the scent of her gunpowder. Tatsumi then goes after Suzuka to eliminate the final Rakshasa Demon while Seryu herself confronts Mine. Taking advantage of her dangerous situation Mine uses Pumpkin's power to nearly destroy Seryu's Teigu. Seryu then has Koro enter his berserker state, as he did during the previous fight with Mine and Sheele. However, due to her knowledge of its powers gained in their previous fight, Mine proves much more formidable against Koro's abilities. Pressed by Seryu's upgraded body and weapons, Mine finally uses her Pumpkin to blast both Seryu and her Teigu in half. Seryu's final act is to detonate the bomb inside of her body in a last ditch attempt to kill Mine, however, she is saved by Tatsumi's timely return, after that Seryu committed suicide when the bomb exploded inside her. Powers & Skills During her battle with Mine and Sheele, she is shown to have a pair of tonfas that have been modified to AKmaePE6DSAC.png AKmaePE6DSAC274.png AlkSerEp.png 015.png jqkKOolEhGvPx.jpg fire bullets. She also control the Teigu Hekatonkheires, that is a Superorganism in a form of a little dog. She can also shoot bullets from her mouth as a result of the many bodily changes she suffered. Furthermore, when the arms are cut, two weapons are revealed to have been placed in your arms for use in combat. These were removed by Sheele during their battle and then repaired by Dr. Stylish. After repair seems she can now remove the arms free to use the weapons freely. She was shown to have some martial arts skills, as she was trained by Ogre this aspect. She was also able to beat Mine with a lot of punches. Gallery AKmaePE6D.png|Seryu's Evil Laugh AKmaePE6DSA.png|Seryu's Evil Grin AKmaePE6DSAC27.png|Sery's angry glare AkmEP56.png 10458336_771716069553291_8758940962306393377_n.jpg AKScEp4.png 718325-serious.jpg dogbitch2_zpsd1398058.png|Seryu's Death tumblr_mq1k4z6J5r1rj6xx4o1_400.jpg|Or not... 338px-Seryumangacoverpng.png Ep9rSEU.png 783564-seryu.png 758047-1400791647762.jpg|A concept of Seryu Ubiquitous in Akame Ga Kill: Theater Akame ga Kill - 06 - Large 20.jpg|Seryu's breakdown Tumblr na4pwwTNZX1sdhuzuo4 500.gif 640px-A426fc13.jpg akame-ga-kill-seryuu.jpg 802266-akame_ga_kill___19___large_27.jpg 789722-1411362091518.jpg 791823-akame_ga_kill___13___large_25.jpg C939b715.jpg 7a93e718.jpg Trivia *She is the second member of the Jaegers to learn that Tatsumi is part of Night Raid, the first being Dr. Stylish. Both members however died soon after discovering this truth, long before they could inform the other members. Although she learned Tatsumi was with Night Raid, she died never finding out it was him who killed her teacher, Ogre. *Seryu was the first villainess of the entire series to get a significant number of haters due that she had massacred a village with hundreds of innocent people, including children and women with a smile (which looks nasty) in her face. *Although she cried when Dr. Stylish died, she seemed to not be as affected by his death after some hours, after his death she massacred the village killing one of the followers of the revolutionary army, showing how much she really has no compassion for her friends or companions. *Several members of the Jaegers are respectively driven by their duty or many of them are forced to kill people only for their work, however, Seryu is quite different, she is the only one in the organization who kills for pleasure and fun, is already decided that many of the times Seryu kill the desire for pleasure and abuse of power, and not for justice. *She was the first villainess of the opposite faction trying to do righteous deeds, knowing that her actions were worse than the villains were. *Hilariously the name "Seryuu" is part of a Japanese sentence complete "no mikata" which means complete, ''Seryuu No Mikata, in English, means: "For Justice" or "For the Good of the Justice." *She is shown to be a highly psychopathic killer with nasty smile. *Her teigu's nickname, "Koro," could refer to the Japanese word "Koroshiya," which means "professional killer." *She is also one of the darkest villainess in Akame Ga Kill!. Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Apprentice Category:Humans Category:Villainesses Category:Manga Villains Category:Fighter Category:Gunmen Category:Obsessed Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Monster Master Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Dark Knights Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Minion Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fearmongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Jerks Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Brutes Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Extremists Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Fanatics Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutilators Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Strategic Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Bombers Category:Sociopaths Category:Dark Judges Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Stalkers Category:Recurring villain Category:Egomaniacs Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Child Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Hypocrites Category:Martial Artists Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Power Hungry Category:Warmonger Category:Evil Cops Category:Humanoid Category:Depowered Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Gadgeteers Category:Swordsmen Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Arsonists Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Delusional Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Monomaniacs Category:Killjoy Category:Bludgeoners Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Cheater Category:Extravagant Villains